


Too Short

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt Louis, Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Louis accidentally falls and hits his head and passes out and Nick takes him to the hospital and he’s really worried but Louis is okay (changed it a little bit don’t think i could have handled another hospital scene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Short

“I’m gonna make some more popcorn,” Nick faintly heard over the loud explosion that sounded through the surround sound speakers. It was their movie night and Louis wanted to see the newest The Fast and the Furious movie.

“Okay, just call me if you can’t reach it; I think that it’s on the top shelf.” Nick nearly shouted over the movie. Louis got up from where he was cuddled under Nick’s arm and turned to glare at Nick, his tail flicking irritably behind him.

“I may not be a giant like you but I think I’ll manage.” Louis nearly hissed before stalking into the kitchen the sound of Nick’s laughter following him.

Nick settles back into the couch with a yawn, trying to focus on the car chase playing on the screen in front of him. He had just settled into the couch when he heard a dull bang from the kitchen.

“Kitten?” Nick called, muting the television when he received no answer. “Louis?” He waited a moment before dragging himself off of the couch.

“Lou, I told you if you needed help all you had to do was a-” Nick said his teasing fading when he walked into the kitchen to a chair knocked over on its side.

“Louis?” Nick calls his voice breaking when he finally spots Louis lying on the floor huddled against the cabinets. 

“Lou?” Nick murmured, turning Louis carefully onto his back, his rabbiting heart slowing down slightly when Louis blinked up dazedly up at him.

“Ni-Nicky?”

“Are you okay, love?” Nick helped the hybrid sit up carefully, leaning him back against the cupboard. “What happened?”

“I was too short.” Louis mumbled, blinking slowly up at Nick his eyes unfocused and vision blurry.

“I can see that, love.” Nick laughed uneasily. “But how are you feeling? Did you hit your head?”

“I don’t think so, but you’re blurry, Nicky.”

“Don’t move okay?” Nick murmured, as he eyes the darkening bruise on Louis’ hairline. “I’m going to call the hospital and see what they say.”

Nick returns back into the kitchen a few minutes later his lips set in a straight line and his brows furrowed.

“They think you might have a slight concussion.” Nick said as he opened the freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen vegetables, wrapping them in a dish cloth before dropping it into Louis’ lap and collecting the hybrid into his arms. 

“So,” Nick said as he walked back into the living room. “I’ve got to keep you up all night and put ice on your head for fifteen minutes at a time.”

“Mhmm,” Louis hummed, cringing when he laid his head on the arm of the couch. “My head hurts.”

“Sorry, love.” Nick murmured, as he set the ice pack against Louis’ head. “But the nurse said not to give you any painkillers.” 

Louis sighed when the cold compress soothed the burning ache on his hairline. “That feels nice.”

“Hold this up for me, Kitten. I’m going to shut the lights so they don’t irritate your eyes.”

Louis nodded minutely and held the pack up against his head, his eyes slipping closed as the coolness of the ice soothed the ache in his head a little.

“No, no, no.” Nick scolded snapping his fingers in front of Louis’ face a few times until the hybrid blinked its eyes open lazily to gaze up at Nick with a frown.

“But I wanna sleep.” He muttered, cringing when the sound of his own voice echoed harshly through the inside of his head.

“You can’t, Kitten.” Nick settled onto the couch next to Louis and smiled when the hybrid crawled over to cuddle into his lap, his head pillowed on Nick’s thighs. “You gotta stay up ‘til morning.”

Louis groaned weakly, holding the ice pack to his throbbing head as he fought to keep his eyes open. “But ‘m sleepy.”

“Sorry, babe but you can’t go to sleep.” Nick reminded him, pulling the ice pack from Louis’ hands and tossing it onto the coffee table. “Just talk; it’ll help you to stay awake.”

And so he did, from cute little things like why he doesn’t like mustard to how he accidentally broke one of Nick’s records to why Zayn’s his best friend. The night went by fast after that and before long gentle rays of sunshine spilled through the windows. 

“Can I go to sleep now, Nicky?” Louis mumbled as his bloodshot eyes slowly drifted closed. 

“Ya, darling, I think you can.” Nick said softly as he laid them both out on the couch, too tired to make the trek to their bed. And as the rest of London woke up around them the couple drifted off into a well-deserved slumber.


End file.
